Cars 4 (2020 film)
Cars 4 Will Be/is a 3D-Animated film produced by Pixar Animation studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. This will be Brian Fee's third film he has been working on after Finding Marlin alongside Andrew Stanton. He also directed Cars 3 (2017), and Cars 2(2011) Was released Cars 4 Will be Rated PG-13 As of Between The dates of March 9, 2015 And July 26, 2018 Synopsis Lightning McQueen and Mater embark on a police journey to arrest Miles Axelrod from trying to blow up the racers with More Allinol.At the end of the movie they Show a Emotinal Ending, they visit Homestead, FL on Christmas for Special Things!Bravo, Echo, Dusty,El Chupacarbra, Bulldog and Some Fighter Jets(not named)do a flyover.Cruz, And Mcqueen think in Doc 10 Seconds After The Flyover. Cast({Number}% Mean Returns/Possible cameo or Mentioned means N/A) * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carerra * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Michael Wallis as Sheriff * Ringo Starr as Fillmore (replacing Lloyd Sherr and the late George Carlin respectively) * Paul Dooley as Sarge * John Ratzenberger as Mack, Construction Vehicle Tom(mentioned), Mr. Fritz Car(cameo), Hamm Truck, Earl Car, PT Flea Car, the Underminer Car and the Lead Moon-Sub * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Richard Kind as Van(99.2%) * Edie McClurg as Minny(100-99.1%) * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez(100.5%) * Craig Ferguson as Red(Speaking Voice 100%) * Daniel Suárez as Danny Swervez * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm * Keanu Reeves as Marcus Bolt * Kristen Bell as Lynn * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile(100-99%) * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell(99%) *Bruce Campbell as Rod 'Tourque' Redline(100%) * Chris Cooper as Smokey * Michael J. Fox as Nigel Gearsley(82%) * Eddie Izzard as Miles Axelrod(11.5%/cameo) * Tom Hanks as Frank Pinkerton(692.1%) * Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo(Mentioned) * Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer(11.3%) * Jack Black as Tom Diesel * Jim Parsons as Ron Hover * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven * Tom Magliozzi as Rusty Rust-eze(97%) * Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-eze(97%) * Bob Peterson as Chick Hicks(23.7%) * Donald Fullilove as Stinger(Speaking Voice 100%) * Branda Song as Candice(100%) * Randy Savage as El Machismo(100%) * Frank Welker as Frank * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger(70-99.9%) * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Tress McNeille as Frencesca Bernoulli(Frencesco Bernoulli's Daughter) * Jonathan Forbes as Zachary Johnson * Keith Wickham as Rip Cluthgoneski(Speaking Voice 100%) * Carlos Alazraqui as Raoul ÇaRoule * Antonio Banderas as Miguel Camino * Dan Castellaneta as Shu Todoroki * Hank Azaria as Max Schnell * Lewis Hamilton as Himself (Race Car) * Lindsey Collins as Mia(100%) * Elissa Knight as Tia(100%) * E.J. Holowicki as DJ * Jonas Rivera as Boost * Adrian Ochoa as Wingo * Lou Romano as Snot Rod * Jeremy Piven as Harv * Jeremy Clarkson as Harv and Himself * Reese Witherspoon as Kathy Copter * Jerome Ranft as Jerry the Peterbilt and Heimlich Cab * Emily Blunt as Katherine * Ice Cube as Judge Honda * James McAvoy as Prince Wheeliam * Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette * William Byron as William Corvette * Jon Cryer as Todd * Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper(99.9%) * Mason Vale Cotton as Toby, a # 1 Lightning McQueen fan club member * Bailee Madison as Melanie, another # 1 Lightning McQueen fan club member * Denis Leary as Trev Diesel(30%) * David Cross as Andy Gearsdale * Salma Hayek as Carla Veloso * Johnny Depp as General Achy * Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat * Jack Nicholson as Al Oft * Eddie Murphy as Murphy * Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley(80.9%) * Jim Cummings as Bud * Tom Kenny as Ben Ford * Rob Paulsen as George Mercedes * Matthew Lillard as Peter McQueen (Lightning McQueen and Sally's son/cameo) * Alyson Stoner as Elyssa Carrera (Lightning McQueen and Sally's Daughter/cameo) * Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV * Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold * Jay Leno as Jay Limo * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle * John Cleese as Bulldog * Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom * Teri Hatcher as Dottie * Brad Garrett as Chug * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior * Alex Bowman as Alex Breakman * Flo Rida as Falcon Bull * Joe Mantegna as Grem * Peter Jacobson as Acer * Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod * Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zundapp(88.2%) * Santino Fontana as Charger * Samuel L. Jackson as Swift Alternater * Bill Hader as Garm'e Razourel * Richard Petty as Strip Weathers(The King) * Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers * Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco * Robert Pattinson as Benny Brakedown * Will Smith as Walmart Wally(Mentioned/Possible cameo/1.4%) * Nathan Lane as Milo * Bret Iwan As Stich, Bravo, Echo(Just in Cars 4/1.2%) * Tim Curry as Jack Albertson * Raymond Ochoa as Arlo-Mobile * Chris Rock As Lee Revkins * Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer Screen(Only Speaks like in Cars 2/100.0%) * John Michael Higgins as Stanley(1.22%) * Corey Burton as Doc Hudson (1.0%/88.4) Production In August 23, 2017, Cars 3 director Brian Fee explained that it was only the beginning for Lightning McQueen's character, hinting at a Cars 4. On July-October 17, 2018, Cars 4 was announced to be one of the films after Toy Story 4, alongside Finding Marlin, Boats, and an untitled third film in the Monsters' franchise. On May 25, 2018, it was revealed Cars 4 would be released on June 19, 2020. On May 25, 2018, it was revealed that Cars 4 and Finding Marlin would release as Pixar's films of 2020, 2021, 2022 And 2026, but it was also revealed that both films will be directed by Pete Docter. On July 27, 2018, Cars 4 was Brian Fee's last Pixar film before his retirement for $301. 290 million. Home Media On August 24, 2020, DVD for the film was released. Next Weekend, a Blu-Ray was released. Much like the VHS for original Cars, an exclusive VHS was released for this film in 2021.The Release Date Will Be August 1, 2021(US), August 10, 2021(UK), September 22, 2021-(Singapore) October 31, 2021''(E''urope)'', ''Januray 1, 2022(Austraila), And July 27, 2026(East Asia/Japan, Asia, China and Hong Kong) Locations In Cars 4(in The Movie)Are Daytona 500(mentioned) Miami, Florida Radiator Springs New York(cameo Dusty) Tokyo, Japan Sydney, Austraila Paris, France Porta Corsa, Italy Kendall, Florida Pensacola AFB, Florida London, England Ottawa, Canada Homestead, Florida BC Rail Yard, Canada Orlando, Florida Thunder Hollow, Georgia Thomasville, Georgia Florida 500, Florida Music Score Randy Newman created the score after Cars, Cars 2 And Cars 3 The Music(99%)Will be... Bad By Micheal Jackson(1987) I Want You Back By The Jackson 5(2016) All Star By Smash Mouth(1999) There's Something Special By Pharrel Williams(2017) J Perry FT. Shabba Boujie(2018) My House By Flo Rida(2016) Rascal Flatts My Wish(2006) Beat It By Michael Jackson(1982) Don't Stop Me Now By Queen(1983) Remember the Name By Fort Minor(2005) Sophie My World(Speed Up/1989) Angels And Airwaves-The Adventure(2006) Empire State Of Mine By Ailcia Keys(2009) Van Halen You Really Got Me(1984) Joe Sanatri- Always with Me Always with You(1993) Smokin by Boston(When Finn Returns/1976) Real Gone "Shyerl Crow"(2006) Handsclap by the Frits and the Tanturms(2017) Migos Fight Night(2014) Route 66 by John Mayer(2006) David Guetta Feat. Sia Titaium(2011) Van Halen-Eruption(1985) Thunderstruck(Famous to AC/DC)by The Rock Heros(2011) 24K Magic By Bruno Mars(When DJ, Boost, Wingo and Snot Rod Return/2016) Weezer You Might Think(2011) Aha- Take on me(1999) Your Not The Boss of Me By They Might Be The Giants(2001) Henry Macini-The Pink Panther Theme(uncredited/2004 Or 2015) David Guetta Feat. Chris Brown-Lil Wayne I Can Only Imagine(2011) The Who- Baba O' Riley(1995) Dan Aburch Run That Race(2017) Justin Timbirlake Can't Stop the Feeling(Part 1:2016 Part 2:2017) U2-Vergtio(2009) U2-Beautiful Day(2000) Christmas All Over Again By Tom Petty(1995) And Slow Ride-Foghat(1974) Reception Critical Response Critics' response to Cars 4 was positive. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval of 90%. Category:Please put more cars in the Disney Pixar Cars 4 Movie